Easter eggs (Origins)
In Dragon Age: Origins, there are multiple instances where the developers have included in-jokes. This article contains detailed information regarding these Easter Eggs. Video Games Baldur's Gate Series * When transitioning from one location to a next, a window will appear and ask if you wish to "Gather your party and venture forth?" This is a reference to Baldur's Gate and Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (as well as Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic); when your player character attempted to leave an area without their companions, a voiceover would state, "You must gather your party before venturing forth." This was considered extremely annoying by some players. * A loading screen tip reads, "When all else fails, go for the eyes!" This is a reference to the famous Baldur's Gate characters Minsc and Boo. * After visiting a female prostitute in Denerim, sometimes they will utter, "Hey Sexy! Do you want to take a look at my ditties?" The same phrase is uttered by the prostitutes in Athkatla in Baldur's Gate II. * When you get Dog to dig for treasure, he may find a pair of old pantaloons that could have once been silver or gold. This is a reference to the golden, silver, and bronze pantaloons that could be collected for a trilogy-spanning secret quest in Baldur's Gate, Baldur's Gate II, and Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal, respectively. * In one of the Denerim taverns, there is a red-robed woman named Edwina. This is a reference to Edwin, a red-robed wizard from the Baldur's Gate series, and his bizarre transformation into a woman (named Edwina, of course) while attempting to unlock great magical powers in Baldur's Gate II. * In the same tavern as Edwina there is a group of mercenaries who shout the line "To battle, and victory!", a reference to the battle cry used by many of the default player character voices in the Baldur's Gate series. * One of the Codex entries mentions a powerful enemy named Gaxkang, also part of the quest Unbound. This is a reference to the demilich Kangaxx, a hidden character who was one of the toughest fights in Baldur's Gate II. * At the Circle Tower during the quest Summoning Sciences, you can summon Arl Foreshadow and steal his notes. His name stands for 'things to come' and is similar to "Lord Foreshadow" found in Baldur's Gate who said there "I... make it a point in keeping in touch with Neverwinter... It was quite popular in those nights," which we now know is a reference to Neverwinter Nights. It does look like his current notes might be a hint of things to come as well. See also: The Notes of Arl Foreshadow. * The Codex entry for Rat is written by Nalia, Senior Enchanter of Hossberg. Presumably a reference to Nalia de'Arnise from Baldur's Gate II. Neverwinter Nights Series * Your character may find a ring called Harvest Festival Ring in Honnleath (Stone Prisoner DLC), which is a nod to the Harvest Festival Cloak from Neverwinter Nights 2, whose name is inspired by the real world's Harvest Festival * As the game progresses, you can find several characters that share the same name as Neverwinter Nights 2 characters such as Khelgar, Deyghan, Moire and Casavir. It is important to note that "Casavir" introduces himself as "Casivir" and his corresponding sound files are also labelled as Casivir. It is possible that it is simply a spelling error and not a true easter egg at all. * Haven Tombstone: "In memory of the Lohs, forever frozen in never-ending winter nights." * The last preset face for the human female looks suspiciously like Safiya from Neverwinter Nights 2: Mask of the Betrayer. The resemblance is remarkable, especially when choosing a mage. * The crossbow Dwarven Defender is a possible reference to the Dwarven Defender class in Neverwinter Nights 2. Mass Effect Series * A character named Sarel at the Dalish Camp will recite a poem for you if you ask about the history of the Dalish Elves. This is a reference to Ashley, a companion from Mass Effect, who was also voiced by Kimberly Brooks and had a penchant for reciting poetry. The voice of the assistant to the Dalish Elven keeper of knowledge also uses the same voice as Ashley in Mass Effect. * One of the Codex entries has a reference to Mass Effect, its main character, and its notorious slow elevator rides. * On a gravestone in Haven is written "T.O. Hanoi. Unloved, unmourned." This is a reference to the Tower of Hanoi puzzle which was used in Mass Effect, Jade Empire, and Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. *The moon used for this game looks exactly the same as the planet in Mass Effect that was said to be damaged by a massive and ancient mass-acceleration weapon, only it has been made blue rather than orange. The first time you are able to see it is in the king's camp in Ostagar before the battle as well as when you're in your own camp. The planet/moon in question is actually a view of the planet Mars. Others *After The Urn of Sacred Ashes quest, Haven will have a massive set of developer quotes in the form of gravestones behind the farm house. *Haven tombstone: "Questing for Blackrock Sword. Be back soon --MB" refers to Ultima VII. *Haven tombstone: "The LHC did it..." refers to the Large Hadron Collider. *Haven Tombstone: "Jennifer Hepler: Queen of the Dwarves." Jennifer is a BioWare writer who worked on Dragon Age. Presumably, she is Queen of the Dwarves. *Haven Tombstone: "In memory of John Doe: human commoner." *Haven Tombstone: "Great-great-great grandfather Gygax." *Haven Tombstone: "Cori May: Here I stay." *Haven Tombstone: "Sheryl was not buried here. She was cremated." *Haven Tombstone: "In memory of Aluvian Darkstar, who fought the darkspawn relentlessly for four years." This seems to be a nod to Bioware reusing names for pre-generated characters. It seems likely she was a test character while the game was in development. Or possibly, a reference to the Aluvian race in the once popular Turbine-developed MMORPG, Asheron's Call. *Haven Tombstone: "I told you I was sick" is a reference to Spike Milligan, who quipped that he wanted his tombstone to read 'I told you I was ill'. *Shale makes many references to humans being "squishy." This is a reference to the Knights of the Old Republic character, *Haven Tombstone: "post hoc ergo propter hoc". The line is the latin philosophical fallacy directly meaning "After this, therefore due to this" Literature Superman *During a pseudo random encounter, The Crater, an old human couple and a smoldering crater can be seen. The male human says, "It's a boy, Marta! Ten fingers, ten toes! The maker's answered our prayers!" This is obviously a reference to Superman. The ore recovered from the meteor crater can be crafted into Starfang. * Starfang, and The Crater can then be traced to the comic book Superman: Kal. In this elseworld setting Superman crashes to earth in medieval England, and forges both a suit of armor and a sword from his crashed spacecraft. In the story this sword is the legendary Excalibur, however in Dragon Age: Origins this sword is instead called Starfang and even possesses the armor penetration of the comic book sword. During the final battle between Superman and an ancestor of Lex Luthor the sword easily pierces the otherwordly armor worn by the evil baron (presumably the Warden Commander Armor Set). With his death the surrounding lands were freed. Others *There is a book of dwarven poetry found in the Denerim markets with a poem about Nugs and Mush. It is even written by Paragon Seuss. It's most obviously a reference to Dr. Seuss's Green Eggs and Ham. * A book, retrieved by your dog, contains a passage concerning the sound of clicking over head. It is interesting to note that this is entry the Meaning of 42, Life, the Universe and Everything. It could be a coincidence but keeping in mind the nature of this entry, it is likely to be a deliberate reference to Douglas Adams' The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. * Death of a Templar may be a nod to Death of a Salesman by Arthur Miller. *Similarly, the sword Oathkeeper is likely a reference to the sword of the same name in A Song of Ice and Fire. *Amusingly enough, Duncan's Shield also plays a part in the above mentioned series, although to claim it as an Easter egg would be shaky footing indeed. * The Codex entry History of the Circle begins with, "it is a truth universally acknowledged..." which is a tribute to the opening line of Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice. This is also in keeping with the extremely sarcastic tone of the entry that follows. Writers Sheryl Chee and Mary Kirby commonly joked about making a Jane Austen game on the official forums. * The iron ring that is commonly found has a description being a serpent devouring its own tail, an ancient symbol known as Ouroboros. This could be a nod to the ring worn by Aes Sedai in the series "Wheel of Time" written by Robert Jordan. In the series, the ring is golden and of a serpent biting its own tail. The ring itself is a symbol of eternity and time itself. * In addition to the iron ring above, a few characters have names that are either exactly the same or very similar to the names of characters in the Wheel of Time series. Examples include like Teyrn Loghain (Logain Ablar), Arl Eamon (Eamon Valda) and Niall (Pedron Niall) * The Spear-Thrower, found on the Genlock Forge Master, in the deep trenches, is a reference to the Earths children series by Jean M. Auel. The character Jondalar designs the first "Spear-Thrower" near the end of book 2, The Valley of Horses. *The Blackstone Irregulars are a reference to the Baker Street Irregulars from the Sherlock Holmes Universe. *At the battle for Ostagar, the demise of Duncan and King Cailan seem to be a nod to the play "Macbeth" in which Macbeth kills King Duncan *The Statement of Defiance at soldier's peak lists 'Jason sans les Argonauts' as one of the Grey Warden defenders of the peak, a reference to the character of Greek myth Jason who traveled with his Argonauts with 'sans les' translating as 'without the' in French. *In the Dwarf Commoner origin, the player can be approached by a man who would offer two silvers for the character's front teeth. This could be a nod to Fantine from Les Misérables, who sold her two front teeth for two silvers. *At Lake Calenhad Docks, in an unaccessible area behind the Mages Collective liaison ('off-stage,' as it were), two mages discuss their fear that they are merely "characters in a play". This seems to be a nod to the play "Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead" by Tom Stoppard, itself a parody of Shakespeare's "Hamlet". *Ser Otto's quest, "Something Wicked" is named after part of a line from Shakespeare's MacBeth. The full line is, "By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes.". Film & Television Joss Whedon *Brother Burkel, the Dwarven Chantry priest attempting to spread the Chant of Light in Orzammar may very well be a reference to the same Angel character, Winifred Burkle. *When pursuing a romance with Morrigan, the player has the option of replying "Is it bigger than a bread box?" when told that she has something for them (her ring). This is a reference to either Steve Allen, who often used this question on 'What's My Line?', or to the game '20 Questions', where it is a popular question. Given the number of other references to Whedon works and David Gaider's outspoken fandom, it is also likely a more direct reference to an episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, in which Spike asks the same question. *During a personal conversation with Alistair, his final line is "Good. Now that the warm, fuzzy part of the day is over with can we get back to the ritual dismemberments. Oh, wait, it's not Tuesday, is it?". The last question - "it's not Tuesday, is it?" - coupled with the first sentence about "ritual dismemberments" is a clear reference to the TV series 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer', which was aired on Tuesday nights in the US. In the famous 'Once more with feeling' musical episode of the series, Buffy uses the same in-joke: "Dawn's in trouble. Must be Tuesday." See the Trivia section in: Buffy Wikia: Once More, With Feeling Lord of the Rings * In Tapster's Tavern in Orzammar, one of the NPC dwarves can be heard saying "This, my friend, is a pint!" to his drinking buddy - a reference to the film adaptation of The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. *After freeing Shale from her stasis, the PC can ask her to "throw Oghren as far as you can," to which Oghren indignantly replies, "There won't be any dwarf-tossing on my watch" (or something to that effect). Obvious reference to Gimli in the Fellowship and Two Towers. *After completing the bridge puzzle in the Gauntlet, Oghren will remark, "At least nobody suggested tossing the dwarf". *In the underground ruins of the Dalish background scenario, in the furthest back region of the cave, is a dwarven bust that honors dwarves that "Dug too frugally and too shallow and struck elves." This seems to be a direct reference to the quote in Lord of the Rings: "Moria. You fear to go into those mines. The dwarves dug too greedily and too deep." *A possible random encounter brings the player to a small abandoned camp with a Shade ambush and two dead bodies. A note on one of the corpses reads, "Why, oh why didn't we just take the flying eagles?" This is a reference to a popular YouTube spoof which suggests How Lord of the Rings Should Have Ended. *In Lothering, at the end of the forced conversation with the chasind Doomsayer, a Chantry Brother can ask you what the people in Lothering should do. You may reply, "Run, you fools...!" which is a possible reference to Gandalf's quote in Lord of the Rings. *During combat, Zevran Arainai will randomly suggest that perhaps you would care to "compete for points". This is possibly a reference to Legolas the elf and Gimli the dwarf keeping a running count of how many foes each had slain per battle. *The helmet "Helm of the Deep" might be a reference to Helm's Deep from Lord of the Rings. This could also possibly be related to the Helm of the Deep Delver, again in Oblivion. Monty Python *In The Gauntlet, Ealisay asks what a lark could carry but a man not. One of the possible Answers is "A coconut", which is clearly a reference to Monty Python and the Holy Grail. *During the conversation with the hermit in the Brecilian forest, his first question is "What is your name?" which is said in a way which is an obvious reference to Monty Python's film Quest for the Holy Grail. You are then able to answer "My name is Winifred" which is a reference to the TV series Angel created by Joss Whedon of whom David Gaider is an outspoken fan. *A random encounter leads to a group of people standing around an axe stuck in a stump. The axe is called Axameter, and whoever pulls it out is the true ruler of the land according to one "dung covered peasant". Later dialogue strongly resembles Monty Python's Quest for the Holy Grail as one peasant argues that The Warden has a regal air because he or she "hasn't got dung all over them". The "dung covered peasant" also remarks that the preceedings are no basis for a system of governent, just as "strange women lyin' in ponds distributin' swords is no basis for a system of government" either. *A dialogue option with Uldred at the end of the Broken Circle quest results in him uttering the sentence, "We needn't fixate on who killed whom", resembling the line "Let's not bicker and argue over who killed whom" from the wedding scene in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. *Items can be found in locations called "pile of filth". This may be a reference to the line "there's some lovely filth down here" from Quest for the Holy Grail. *In the human noble origin story, if you have a conversation with your little nephew Oren, he will ask you to teach him how to use a sword so that he, too, can fight darkspawn. He then demonstrates, waving his arm as if holding a sword, and saying "Take that, dire bunny! All darkspawn fear my sword of truthiness!" "Dire bunny" may be a reference to The Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog from Monty Python's Quest for the Holy Grail. *When you discuss Wynne with one of the other mages, she describes how Wynne saved them but, "when it was over the demon was dead, but Wynne wasn't moving either. I was so afraid she was... gone". One of the optional responses is "She was probably just stunned", a reference to the famous "Dead Parrot Sketch". The Princess Bride *Master Ignacio in Denerim displays a particular likeness to Inigo Montoya from the Princess Bride. Slight resemblance in the face (minus the haircut) but mostly the accent and phrases. Especially his use of ... "Many Many". *In the final battle, if you choose to leave Shale at the gate, she will say her goodbyes to you and then say, "Have fun storming the castle," a reference to The Princess Bride. *Another reference to the Princess Bride can be found when searching for Sten's sword. In order to acquire information, you can instruct Sten to "Pull his arms off", a la Fezzik, the giant. *When surrounded by Ser Cauthrien and her cadre of guards, the Grey Warden has the option to reply "Death First!" as Wesley does when exiting the Fire Swamp in the Princess Bride. *One of Sten's lines begins with "Get used to disappointment", as the Man in Black tells Inigo Montoya in the Princess Bride. Star Wars *Upon unlocking the door to free Anora, who is dressed in armor, your character can comment: "Aren't you a little short for a guard?" This is a reference to Star Wars: A New Hope, upon Leia seeing Luke Skywalker in a similar situation. *After killing a group of Loghain's men in the Lothering tavern, a possible conversation option with the barkeep is, "Sorry about the mess." This is another nod to Star Wars, in which Han delivers the same line to the bartender in the Mos Eisley cantina. *One of the better pieces of rogue armor, which can be purchased for 20 sovreigns from Legnar in Orzammar Commons, is given the name "Shadow of the Empire". This references both the book and video game of the same name. *When deliberating as to whether or not to let a captive out of prison, he attempts to bribe the Warden with a reward greater than he can imagine. One of the options to reply is nearly identical to Han Solo responding to the same offer made by Princess Leia. Other *When speaking to Zevran about Antiva, he will mention he wished he bought a pair of Antivan Leather Boots before he left, to which you can reply "No boots for you!" This is a reference to the Soup Nazi from Seinfeld. *In conversation with Oghren, he propositions you and, if you say, "I'm a man!", he will say "Nobody's perfect!" - a reference to the final two lines of the film, "Some Like it Hot". *If you're using the "experienced" or "wise" voice set, your character will remark "Warden sense tingling" when he spots enemies. This is a reference to Spider-Man's spider sense. *If Leliana is present during the Broken Circle quest line, when encountering the Sloth demon, she will dreamily murmur, "You have no power over me." This line is the crutch phrase of the Labyrinth. *Sten makes a reference to Lassie with Dog in one of the party banters. After claiming to not understand the mabari, he asks if Dog is trying to say something about a child down a well; this also tends to be a recurring joke with animal companions in many genres. *Zevran's obsession with the smell of Antivan Leather is a reference to an infamous commercial that aired on TV from the mid 1970's to the early 1980's voiced by Ricardo Montalbán whose accent is a dead ringer for Zevran. Montalbán was the spokesman in these advertisements for the Chrysler Cordoba in which he famously extolled the "Soft Corinthian Leather" of its interior. The character Zevran even looks like Montalbán. View just one of the many 'Soft Corinthian Leather' commercials here. *In the human noble origin you can speak to your nephew, Oren. One of his lines is "Take that dire bunny! Fear my sword of truthiness!" The word truthiness is a reference to the pilot episode of The Colbert Report. This could also be a reference to the "Sword of a Thousand Truths" from the South Park episode, "Make Love, Not Warcraft." *If asked about Shale's name during the first encounter with her, she jokingly suggests being named after certain stones like 'Flint', 'Pebbles', or 'Rubble'. This is a direct reference to name of people in the cartoon show The Flintstones. *The Bridge Puzzle itself (A Test of Faith) is a reference to the bridge in a Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade's "Leap of Faith" puzzle. Miscellaneous *The name of the world in Dragon Age, Thedas, is an acronym originally used on the official forums to refer to the at the time un-named setting. It stands for The Dragon Age Setting, or TheDAS. *If you send your dog out to retrieve an item, he may return with a cake. One of the possible responses is a refusal to eat the found cake. This sequence of events is a reference to a Penny Arcade strip. *Occasionally Alistair says "Who ordered the death?" when in combat. This is probably refering to the comedy skit Cake Or Death by Eddie Izzard. *A random encounter in the Denerim Market District can have the player come across nine cats standing in a row. This is the infamous "Zombie Kitten Army" that was made famous by developers and regular forum posters on the original BioWare forums (click here to view the video). *If you speak with Sten at the end-game celebration, he mentions he thought there would be cake and that "The cake is a lie." This is a clear reference to the game Portal. *During the succession crisis in Orzammar, you will come across two criers - one for Prince Bhelen, one for Lord Harrowmont. Should you support Harrowmont for the succession, and Harrowmont becomes king, the Harrowmont crier may say this as you pass: "News of the hour! Lord Bhelen attacks the Assembly and is ignominiously slain! Epic fail!" Epic fail is sometimes described by tabletop RPG players as "rolling a one." In recent years, it has spread as part of internet culture wherein a person or group fails spectacularly. Similarly, after siding with Prince Bhelen, the crier for Prince Bhelen will decry: "News of the hour! Lord Harrowmont currently being held for treason, awaiting execution. Epic fail!" *When Shale is selected, she will sometimes shout, "stop poking me!" as a reference to Baldur's Gate when Xzar would be clicked on repetitively. Also a common joke in Blizzard games like Warcraft or StarCraft series. Morrigan says something similar during the Captured! quest when she is clicked on (provided that she is selected as one of the rescuers. *If you attempt to go through the magical barrier repeatedly in the East Brecilian Forest, Shale will quote Einstein, "The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results". *When meeting a Blackstone Liaison for the first time, he will greet you by saying, "As I live and breathe, you're the Grey Warden everyone's been talking about." This is a reference to the way irresponsible NPCs greet you in the game Oblivion when wearing the Grey Cowl of Nocturnal. *An apparently perfectly innocent recipe found in Arl Eamon's home, Fluffy Mackerel Pudding, has a real life history of being one of Weight Watcher's most popular and most disturbing recipes. *One of the earliest quests in the Korcari Wilds, The Missionary, is written by a man called Rigby to his son Jogby. This is actually several easter eggs in one. Rigby refers to Riggby from the old Greyhawk campaign setting, developed from a character played by Gary Gygax. Riggby was named using a naming convention of -igby - resulting other characters such as Bigby of Bigby's Hand, and in the case of DA:O, Jogby, the missionary's son. *Outside of the Spoiled Princess Tavern, one can overhear two NPCs having a "fourth wall" breaking discussion about the nature of their world, in which one of them seems to vaguely be aware that he is a part of some sort of story or video game. This is a reference to Tom Stoppard's play Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Dead, in which the two title characters, minor characters in Shakespeare's Hamlet, have very similar conversations. *There is a second "fourth wall" breaking sequence in the Human Noble Origin story. The player character is tasked with getting their Mabari hound of the pantry of Castle Cousland, only to find on arrival that there are a number of giant rats to be fought. The player's companion, Ser Gilmore, can be heard to exclaim, during combat, "Giant rats? It's like the start of every bad adventure tale my grandfather used to tell." Giant rats are a common plot element in a number of other games, including Fallout, most of the Elder Scrolls series and so on. *The character "Lady Shayna" in the Legend of Calenhad 2 & 3 codex entries are references to LdyShayna, a moderator on the Dragon Age Forums. *The Wade's leather quest may be a reference to the Jagged Alliance series. There was a mini-quest in JA2 featuring an effeminate clothier with a buffed up leather jacket as the reward. The most detailed FAQ available for the first Jagged Alliance game is attributed to Wade Glasscock. *Codex 208, 'A Chewed and Moist Book' a random item Dog finds, is a journal breaking the fourth wall. The journal contains writing concerned that there is an 'unseen hand far above us', and 'hearing the sound of clicking'. *Every so often when Oghren is spoken to in Camp, rather then open up the dialogue menu, he will laugh and say 'Asschabs!'. This is an elaborate in-joke of David Gaider, who after the long hours of writing Dragon Age, created the 'ASSociation of CHAir Butt Sufferers'. See: Sheryl Chee's Blog *During a repartee between Sister Theohild and Mother Perpetua Theohild asks Perpetua, "What would Andraste'' do?" A snowclone of the Christian motto of the 1890s and 1990s "What Would Jesus Do?"'' Category:Gameplay